hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Pacific hurricane season (Sandy156)
The 2021 Pacific hurricane season was a very active season that featured 25 named storms, and 14 hurricanes, 9 of which became major hurricanes. The season officially started on May 15 on the eastern Pacific and on June 1 in the central Pacific. Both of the basins ended on November 30. The first system, Hurricane Andres, developed on May 26, while the last storm, Tropical Storm Waldo, dissipated on December 17. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2021 till:01/01/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/05/2021 till:04/06/2021 color:C4 text:Andres (C4) from:11/06/2021 till:18/06/2021 color:C1 text:Blanca (C1) from:07/07/2021 till:16/07/2021 color:TS text:Carlos (TS) from:26/07/2021 till:28/07/2021 color:TD text:Four-E (TD) from:27/07/2021 till:30/07/2021 color:TS text:Dolores (TS) from:29/07/2021 till:06/08/2021 color:TS text:Enrique (TS) from:03/08/2021 till:05/08/2021 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:08/08/2021 till:19/08/2021 color:C5 text:Felicia (C5) from:12/08/2021 till:20/08/2021 color:C4 text:Iona (C4) from:14/08/2021 till:17/08/2021 color:TS text:Guillermo (TS) from:18/08/2021 till:27/08/2021 color:C4 text:Hilda (C4) barset:break from:22/08/2021 till:04/09/2021 color:C4 text:Ignacio (C4) from:24/08/2021 till:03/09/2021 color:C3 text:Jimena (C3) from:24/08/2021 till:26/08/2021 color:TD text:Twelve-E (TD) from:02/09/2021 till:15/09/2021 color:C5 text:Kevin (C5) from:07/09/2021 till:08/09/2021 color:TS text:Linda (TS) from:08/09/2021 till:10/09/2021 color:TD text:Two-C (TD) from:10/09/2021 till:17/09/2021 color:C2 text:Marty (C2) from:15/09/2021 till:23/09/2021 color:C4 text:Nora (C4) from:16/09/2021 till:20/09/2021 color:TS text:Keli (TS) from:21/09/2021 till:27/09/2021 color:C1 text:Olaf (C1) barset:break from:26/09/2021 till:07/10/2021 color:C4 text:Pamela (C4) from:30/09/2021 till:03/10/2021 color:TS text:Rick (TS) from:05/10/2021 till:07/10/2021 color:TD text:Four-C (TD) from:08/10/2021 till:11/10/2021 color:TD text:Twenty-E (TD) from:18/10/2021 till:26/10/2021 color:C1 text:Sandra (C1) from:25/10/2021 till:30/10/2021 color:TS text:Terry (TS) from:06/11/2021 till:11/11/2021 color:C2 text:Vivian (C2) from:14/12/2021 till:17/12/2021 color:TS text:Waldo (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2021 till:31/05/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:30/06/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:31/07/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:31/08/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:31/10/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:30/11/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:31/12/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Hurricane Andres Hurricane Blanca Tropical Storm Carlos Tropical Depression Four-E Tropical Storm Dolores Tropical Storm Enrique Hurricane Felicia Hurricane Iona Tropical Storm Guillermo Hurricane Hilda Hurricane Ignacio Hurricane Jimena Tropical Depression Twelve-E Hurricane Kevin Tropical Storm Linda Tropical Depression Two-C Hurricane Marty Hurricane Nora Tropical Storm Keli Hurricane Olaf Hurricane Pamela Tropical Storm Rick Tropical Depression Four-C Tropical Depression Twenty-E Hurricane Sandra Tropical Storm Terry Hurricane Vivian Tropical Storm Waldo Storm names The following names were used to name storms that formed in the Eastern Pacific Ocean within the NHC's area of responsibility during 2021. This is the same list used in the 2015 season with the exception of Pamela, which replaced Patricia. The name Pamela was first used this year. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140°W and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists. The next four names slated for use are shown below. Two names, Iona and Keli, were used. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Sandy156’s creations Category:Above-average seasons